The ultimate killing matchine
by TTZtheAnimeFan
Summary: Naruto became a test subject in the hands of Orochimaru, the pain he suffered was unreal, and soon he became distant to everyone. One day Naruto escapes, from the lab and met up with a certain orange haired boy and his family. Find out if the Kurasakis could heal the wound in Naruto's heart.
1. Prolouge

Hey guys, another Bleach and Naruto crossover, just for you guys! I have been writing a lot of Bleach and Naruto crossover lately and honestly, I don't really like them much, so I am writing a new one once again. =)

Warning, there is going to be a dark Naruto. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always, please read, review, follow and favorite. Thank you! I promise this will be the most unique fanfic ever. =)

OH and this fanfic may contain some bad language and violence so, I ratted it T just to be safe.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor Naruto.**

 **Prologue**

"heheehehehe, this one …. Is PERFECT." Said a sly voice. It came from a man with a snake-like appearance: he has very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders. He wears plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and sandals with bandages around his calves.

"Oh is it?" asked a boy who looked like he was in his teens. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which he kept in a ponytail. His most consistent feature are his black rimmed circular glasses. He wears a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband

"Yes, Kabuto not only was I able to put some of Kimimaro's DNA in him, I was also able to seal that thing within him." Said the guy with pale skin.

"I guess, you will have to thank your zampaktou later won't you, Orochimaru-sama." Replied the now said Kabuto in a joking voice.

"Yes, this will be my best experiment yet. " said a grinning Orochimaru.

"What is his name?" asked Kabuto.

"He is the son of a soul reaper, Minato Namikaze and the quincy, Uzumaki Kushina." Said Orochimaru, his grin even got bigger, if that was possible.

"It is a true shame they died, I am sure they would like to see their child like this." Laughed Kabuto.

This was the day, Uzumaki Naruto gained all most of his powers.

 **10 years later Orochimaru's underground lair**

"Hey! Get moving you damn brat!" shouted a guard.

The blond boy, with three whisker marks just stared at him with so much intensity that it make the man shiver just to look at him in the eyes.

"Son of a bitch! Don't look at me like that!" shouted the man as he started whipping the young boy.

"Get moving!" shouted another guard kicking the boy down and they started dragging him from the leg.

However the boy seemed like he couldn't care less.

The guards dragged the boy to what seemed like a prison, locking him up with a girl that looked roughly his age.

"Hmm, don't think we finished disciplining you, we won't stop until you become a killing machine." Said the guard before leaving the boy and the girl alone.

The boy wears a shirt that is stained with blood. In fact there was so much blood that one can't identify the color of the shirt he was wearing anymore. It was all blood red. Naruto also wears blue trousers which most of it was stained with blood.

The girl beside the boy wears a blue shirt and trousers. Most of her cloths was cover in blood too but one can't tell if it was her blood or others blood. She had straight long straight red hair and a kind expression.

"How are you holding up, Naruto?" asked the girl.

Naruto just looked at the girl, without saying a single word. Then, he stood up and walked to the corner of the prison and sat there, unmoving.

The girl just sigh.

"Come on Naruto, you haven't talk in like what, a year now? Come on cheer up, maybe we can escape from this place. I, Akkane will help you get out of this place." Said the girl cheerfully but Naruto just ignored her.

"Must be tough, been the strongest huh." Sigh Akkane with a sad face, she remembered that day, when Naruto stopped talking. That day, one year ago.

 **Flashback**

"Come on Naruto-kun, I want to see you kill 100 people right here." Said Orochimaru as he sat on the top of his a little throne.

"How many time should I tell you, you fucking snake asshole, I hate killing people!" shouted Naruto back.

"Ohhhh, but when you go on a rampage, I swear I saw you kill people with joy in your eyes." Said Orochimaru smirking.

"That is…." Naruto trailed off, remembering that horrible memory.

"Now how about you kill this group of people." Said Orochimaru as he opened up a huge cage, revealing about a hundred people, all armed with weapons.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw about ten of his best friends, in the group and not only that he know almost everyone he had to kill.

"I can't kill them they are all my friends." Shouted Naruto.

"Oh really." Said Orochimaru in a mocking tone, then he snapped his fingers and all of the gladiators started rushing at Naruto.

Naruto just stood there not knowing what to do.

The gladiators/ his friends started beating him up with emotionless eyes, while Naruto just put his hands on his head.

"Why, Why! WHY is this happening to me? Hey guys, don't you realize it is me." Shouted Naruto desperately but no one listened.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" shouted Naruto, who was now a bloody mess, but with his regenerative capability he survived, well the same couldn't be said for his friends when Naruto shouted at the top of his voice.

The rampage has begun.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Naruto as he was engulf by a strange red light, demonic pressure take over the place. His whisker marks started becoming wider, nails becoming claws.

Bones started coming out of his body, stabbing everyone near him.

"AHHHH!" Naruto let out a terrifying battle roar before he started attacking his closest friends.

He pulled out his backbone and used it like a sword. He killed a lot of people, some were even beheaded.

Naruto moved his backbone like a whip and he even bit some people in the neck, stabbing them through the heart. He used his bare hands to rip someone's stomach apart.

After the bloodshed a single boy stands in the middle of the room, laughing manically. His whole been covered with blood.

"THIS FEELS SOOO GOOD!" shouted Naruto but before he can do anything he passed out.

This bloodshed was seen by Orochimaru, Kabuto his elite guards and some of Orochimaru's test subjects, which included Akkane as well.

"You see everyone, I want all of you to be like him when you fight." Said Orochimaru with an evil grin.

Most of the test subject were in total shock while some even faded from the brutality.

(2 days later)

Naruto woke up with a massive headache.

He then heard claps and footsteps, Naruto turned to see the face he never want to see.

"It looked like you were able to do it Naruto-kun." Said Orochimaru smirking.

"Do what?" asked Naruto not remembering a thing about the rampage.

"This." Said Orochimaru as his hand crept its way to the sword that was hanging in his right him, immediately the sword changed in to a white snake and Naruto's world changed white before he saw himself before the horrible bloodshed.

Naruto's eyes widen when he saw it the boy, who started killing his friends was none other than himself.

"NO STOP IT PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT!" even though Naruto cover his ears and closed his eyes, he still could very well hear the terrifying vision and the screams of his closest buddies.

"NO PLEASE, NO MORE I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT NO! HELP!" shouted Naruto, that day his voice filled the entire underground lair.

From that day forward he hated been the strong one. He hated the fact that Orochimaru mostly focused on him because he was strong. He hated this power, he hated himself. He couldn't forgive himself for doing such a horrible thing.

(Flashback end)

From that day on, Naruto was avoided by almost everyone but his regular rampaging stopped and he stopped talking to everyone. Naruto now, usually doesn't kill anyone or harm anyone on that matter. He just gave them this cold look which Akkane had gotten used to.

At first Akkane was scared to be in the same cell as Naruto but she eventually opened up.

Akkane still couldn't find out if Naruto became too distant or lose his voice on that day for shouting too much. Although that is very unlikely.

THE END

So how was the Prologue? If you like it then please favorite, follow and review it means the word to me. THANKS FOR READING!


	2. The awakening

Hey guys, thank for all the support in the last chapter, now I bring you the next one, and sorry for not uploading for a pretty long time.

Chapter 2: The Awakening

"Hey, Naruto aren't you hungry?" asked Akkane, getting bored.

Naruto just looked at Akkane with a "fuck off" look.

"Come on, don't be such a stick in the mud. Oh and I heard that Orochimaru went out somewhere. Should we try to escape?" asked Akkane, but Naruto looked indifferent, it was as if he has given up on life itself.

"You are no fun." Said Akkane as she looked at her hand and a small energy sphere formed. She threw it to Naruto, but Naruto didn't even bother dodging the thing. So it exploded right in his face.

"Come on, AT LEAST TRY TO MOVE!" shouted Akkane, getting frustrated at her thousands of failed attempt to make Naruto talk.

Naruto just sat there like nothing ever happened.

"Oh look, it is a shooting start." Said Akkane as she caught a glimpse of the start from the prison's only window.

"Make a wish!" shouted Akkane enthusiastically but her enthusiasm was cut short when Naruto just lie down to sleep.

Akkane just sighed making her own wish which was "Please god, please make Naruto smile again."

"Hey, why do you want to make that monster happy?" asked a voice which came from the other cell.

"Because, he really isn't that bad once you know him, sure he would give you cold glares but his life is much harsher than most of us, and you know it." Replied Akkane.

"Hmm, suit yourself. Your passion will get you kill one day." Said the guy.

Akkane just puffed her cheeks and hold out her tongue.

Unknown to anyone a small smile, slip out of Naruto's lip for a second, before returning to his original self.

"Ohhh, looks like someone is in love." Said a voice within Naruto's mind.

"What? Who are you?" shocked Naruto saying the sentence in a low tone.

"Did you just speak, Naruto?" asked Akkane, trying to get a better look at Naruto's mouth.

"Oh look, you can talk after all." Said the voice jokingly.

"Shut up!" thought Naruto.

"Hmmm, why don't you look deeper inside you." Said the voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" thought Naruto.

"Concentrate on your mind." Said the voice.

Naruto did as he was told and he was surprised to find himself in a place that is flooded.

"What is this?" asked Naruto, surprised.

"This is your inner world, Naruto." Said a guy that looked like he is in his late 20s. He had purple hair, tied to a ponytail. He wore a green outfit and he also had his hands on a very elegant katana, strapped around his left hip. He also put on a black cape.

He had a large grin on his face.

"Explain." Said Naruto blankly.

"This is your mind Naruto, this is what your mind looks like, right now." Said the man.

"Then, why are you here? Why are you in my mind?" asked Naruto, becoming inpatient.

"Well, that is because I am your zanpakuto." Said the man with a serious face.

"And what the hell is that?" asked Naruto with a confusing look.

"Agg, I have one hell of explaining to do, don't I." said the guy with a defeated face.

(After all the explaining)

"… and that is about it, do you understand?" asked the guy but no answer came.

"AT LEAST ANSWER THAT!" shouted the guy, frustrated.

Naruto just started at the guy before saying "lies."

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH, GOD HELP ME!" screeched the guy.

"So why are you here? I thought you said zanpaktou spirits only awaken when one is dead." Said Naruto.

"Yes that is true…, but you will find out later." Said the man.

"Fine, so what do you want?" asked Naruto.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHAT DO YOU WANT? HOW COULD YOU ASK THAT QUESTION, HAVE YOU GIVEN UP ON LIFE?" asked the guy with the most disappointed face.

"*Sigh* I want you to stop feeling sad Naruto, I want you to forgive yourself." Said the guy in a low tone.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play dumb Naruto, I know you are sad. Just look at this place, one year ago, this place was so green, it was always sunny and happy but after that day, it started to rain, never stopping. So, can you see it now, you have been like this for 1 WHOLE FUCKING YEAR! It is time to forgive yourself, you can't blame yourself for what happened on that day." Said the guy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH! THEY WERE ALL KILLED THAT DAY! THAT WAS THE DAY I BECAME ALONE! THAT WAS THE DAY WHEN I KILLED ALL OF MY FRIENDS WITH JOY! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY AGAIN?" snapped Naruto.

"Tsk, I know how that feel, I share your feeling Naruto, and everyone knows you weren't in control that day. And as for the other thing you said, you are not alone Naruto, because you have me and that girl, Akkane." Said the zampaktou spirit smiling.

"No, I have no one, all of my friends turned on me that day, and I am sure Akkane will do too." Said Naruto looking down.

"You are wrong, no one turned on you Naruto, Orochimaru hypnotize them to attack you." Said the sprit.

"OROCHIMARU DID WHAT!" shouted Naruto now angrier than ever. Whirlpools started forming all around the place and in the outside world, Naruto unknowingly released his spiritual pressure, surprising almost everyone.

"Calm down Naruto, if you are that angry then you are going to scare everybody." Said the purple haired dude.

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED THAT BASTARD THAT DAY! IF ONLY I HAD KNEW," Naruto cursed himself for going on a rampage.

"Don't blame yourself Naruto, if you hadn't killed them that day, then Orochimaru would have, you give them an easy way out by killing them." Said the man.

"Besides, you couldn't have control the rampage, after all that THING is responsible for that." Thought the guy.

"SHUT UP! If only I went after Orochimaru." Said Naruto regretting everything even more.

'Don't kid yourself Naruto, Orochimaru could have killed you without lifting as much as a single finger. So do you see now, you couldn't have done anything to help them even if you knew." Said the guy, been so blunt.

Naruto just fall down, to his knees, he looked at his own shaking hands, the hands that killed his friends.

"Naruto, if you want to protect Akkane then you have to be much stronger than you are now, do you understand?" asked the man once again.

Naruto just nodded "I promise I won't let anyone precious to me die again, for that I must become stronger."

"Good, now you have to learn my name." Said the purple haired man.

"Ok, so what is your name?" asked Naruto.

"My name is…."

(Real world)

A sword started forming out of thin air, and it fell to his lab. The sword had a purple handle and its guard was stripped with crimson and Orange.

To say everyone was surprised would be an understatement, they were shocked and speechless.

"Naruto?" said Akkane, worried that Naruto would go on a rampage once more.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Akkane straight in to her eyes.

"Akkane." Naruto said surprising the red head.

"Did you call my name, Naruto?" asked Akkane shocked that Naruto has called her name.

Then Naruto did what no one expect him to do, he smiled.

"AHHH UZUMAKI NARUTO JUST SMILED?" shocked everyone.

"I am sorry for giving you the cold shoulder after all this time Akkane, but I promise I will get better, we will get out of here together. I was just so worried that I would lose another friend that is why I didn't answer your call. But your determination opened my eyes, I finally have a friend to care about again. Thank you and sorry Akane." Said Naruto

"AHH YOU MEAN IT! I KNEW IT THE POWER OF SHOOTING STAR IS REAL!" screeched Akkane out of excitement.

"What was that outburst of spiritual power?" asked a guard as he came near the prison cell.

"Uzumaki Naruto, how the hell did you get that sword?" asked the guard.

"Prepare yourself, for you are going to die right now." Said Naruto in a low tone.

"What?" asked the guard shivering with fear, due to the power Naruto was emitting.

"Aha, don't worry he isn't getting out of there, those cells are made of Saki Saki stone." Said another guard as he came in.

"Take flight and kill! Kage no shi!" shouted Naruto as he released his shikai. Naruto's sword changed from, the handle was now silver with some spots of purple in it. The Blade itself has become smaller but it become longer.

"Is that a zanpakuto?" shocked a guard.

"Die." Naruto just point his blade to the ground and both of the just guards died instantly.

Behind them stood another Naruto, except this Naruto is blurry.

"Switch." Naruto said as the real Naruto and the blurry Naruto switched places.

Naruto just took the key and opened the door for Akkane and ordered her to open everyone's prison.

"Hey, what are you two…" another guard who came in was shocked to see both guards, down and that Naruto was outside

Die, Naruto said as the guard also laid dead with a slash mark on his stomach.

"What happened?" said a guy with fair-skin and straight, grey blue hair with long bangs that covered his eye, he wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around him eyes, giving him an androgynous appearance

"There is no fucking way!" shouted a fair-skinned girl with a slender build. She had brown eyes that were accentuated by her eyelashes extending into the corners of her eyes and was sporting an impassive expression on her face. She had red hair that falls past her shoulders with long parted bangs framing either side of her face and one between her eyes.

"Tayuya language." Said a guy with fair-skin and narrowed, slanted orange eyes, with a stern look on his face. He had three tufts of orange hair on his head a Mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He attire was a beige-colored, sleeveless tunic

"Tsk, looks like the brat escaped." Said a guy a dark-skinned guy with black, shaggy hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes with a confident grin on his face. His attire was a black, sleeveless shirt under a sleeveless grey tunic

They were the sound four and also the personal servants of Orochimaru, only been outranked by Kabuto.

Their names were Sakon, Tayuya, Jirobo and Kidomaru respectively.

"What the hell are you doing out here brat?" asked Sakon the supposed leader of the group.

"What are you, retarted? I am trying to escape of course." Said Naruto readying his swords.

"You damn brat, you should be thankful to Orochimaru gave all of you lowly human the ability to use spiritual power." Shouted Kidomaru.

"I would rather kill myself than thank a lowly snake like him." Said Naruto eyeing everyone carefully.

"You, son of a bitch, how dare you call that to Orochimaru-sama." Shouted the female in the group.

"Tayuya ….." before Jirobo could finish Tayuya shouted "Shut up fatass!"

Naruto got into a fighting stance and all of the sound four's eyes widen when they sensed someone in their back.

All of them jump and took out, a small capsule from their pockets and then they crushed it, making a lot of smoke and four swords appeared.

The sound four each take their respective zanpakuto and started to show their excellent swordsmanship by starting their brutal attacks at Naruto.

"I don't know how you got a zanpakuto in the first place but you won't be able try out that new sword for long Naruto!" shouted Sakon.

They surrounded Naruto and do a vertical slash altogether but four Naruto appeared, surrounding the original and blocking the swords.

Naruto forcus his attack on Jirobo and started using his speed to overpower the big guy while pushing him back.

Tayuya tried to slash Naruto in the back while he was distracted by Jirobo but some ribs make its way out of his Naruto's back and stopped the blow.

The other two members of the sound four released what seems to be a spell, it was a red ball of energy.

Naruto was able to dodge in time but he couldn't get a second to breathe when he heard Tayuya shouting "Hado four: Byakurai."

Naruto just had enough time to block the attack with his sword.

"Now awaken, Idenshi kuron " Naruto heard Sakon shout as his sword stated disappearing and another head came out of Sakon's back.

"Crush all enemies Sutonjaiaton shouted Jirobo, as his blade transformed into a hammer.

"Trap them all Kumo! Shouted Kidomaru as his sword changed to a spear and another four hands came out of his torso.

"Summon Misttu no Akuma!" shouted Tayuya as her sword changed to a flute and three giant demon came out of the ground.

"Everyone follow, the sound four and kill anyone who rebel!" shouted the leader of the guards as about 300 guards rushed in to stop an army of test subjects from escaping.

"Not sooo fast Jerks! I won't let you kill anyone!" shouted Akkane as a bow appeared out of thin air and thousands of blue arrows came out.

"Akkane." Muttered Naruto.

As if on cue Sakon said " Akkane, no Uzumaki Akkane, the last of the full blood Uzumaki quincy."

"Uzumaki?" confused Naruto.

Jirobo then explained "Yes, you and that girl over there the last Uzumaki, however the girl is full blooded while you have some blood of a shinigami. Uzumakis, you see are quincies that have gained unrivaled power, they may be small in numbers but they are strong, very strong. All of them has extreme control over spirit energy and can create bows out of thin air, unlike the original quincies. Uzumakis are strong, have amazing stamina reserve and have strong life force, but what makes them most terrifying is….."

Jirobo was cut short when a voice of Tayuya cut in saying "SHUT UP YOU BIG MOUTH, DO YOU WANT TO GIVE EVERY SINGLE INFORMATION TO THE ENEMY?"

"Sorry." Jirobo shuttered at the scream.

The sound four were surprised when they saw images of Naruto flashed into existence near them.

"I am sorry to interrupt but we still have a battle to finish here, and this time I will crush you." Naruto hissed in a dangerous voice.

AND CUT!

That will be the end of the chapter bros, I know that you all have questions in your head right now but, hold you horses, before you start asking questions…. All will be answer in time. AND WITH THAT I AM OFF TO SPACE! BYE GUYS!


	3. Freedom?

**I aM BAcK! I hope I didn't make you wait too long! And starting from today I am going to reply to every single people who reviewed I will put my thoughts in every end of a chapter! Anyways let's start the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: Freedom?**

"I will crush you!" Shouted Naruto.

As if on command every single Naruto images started to attack the sound four, they became faster and faster until they are just a blur.

Everyone except Kidomaru was having trouble. Sakon, was trying his hardest to block every of Naruto's attack but since his zampaktou is now changed in to his another self, he didn't have any katana in hand.

Jirobo was just too slow to counter or even guard Naruto.

While Tayuya only had a flute and her demons couldn't do anything because Tayuya didn't even have time to play the flute.

Kidomaru was guarding off Naruto, with his spear and six hands.

The original Naruto unmoving.

"Damn, using this technique disable my body. If only I could move." Thought Naruto.

"Stop them!" shouted a guard, as the battle between the escapee and the guards finally begun, almost 1/5 of the guard had already been taken care of by Akkane, but now Akkane had other problems she would like to take care of.

She is now wielding a blue saber that is made out of her raitsu.

"Hmm, looks like little Naruto would need some help." Said Akkane as she rushed towards the sound four, cutting every enemies in the way.

"Fuck this shit I can't even move." Shouted Sakon as a hand came out from his guts taking the stab that the illusionary Naruto intended. "FUCK just get your ass here and help me, so I can play my music!" shouted Tayuya. Kidomaru immediately ran to Tayuya and started handling two clones at once.

Tayuya then played her flute and the three monsters attacked Naruto together but before they all stopped all together as a big blue ball of energy hit Tayuya right in the face, she dropped her flute and scream, holding her face. "Hikari O Tsuku!" shouted Akkane as a strange light came and pierce Tayuya right in the heart! "That is for swearing all the time" shouted Akkane as she hold out her tongue, "And this…" shouted Akkane as she fired five arrows all surrounding the remaining sound four. "NO NOT THAT!" shouted Sakon but he was still binded by Naruto.

"Naruto move!" shouted Akkane before shouting " So Hakai!" as the arrows that Akkane shot started becoming beacon of light. The light then started expanding inside, with extreme speed, obliterating everything in there. Fortunately for Naruto and Akkane both were out and safe. Both were floating.

"And that … is for ….. saying and …. doing…. weird things to …me, JERKS. " said Akkane panting slowly floating back down.

"Nice one Akkane, now let's beat these guards so we can get out of here." Said Naruto smiling at Akkane.

"HORAYY You are smiling once again, you are smiling once again!" shouted Akkane walking in circles around Naruto.

"Ok, I think that's enough, let's go beat those guys." Said Naruto.

"Alright!" shouted Akkane.

(4 minutes later)

"That is the last of them" said Akkane as all of the prisoners started cheering.

"Now let's go before Orochimaru comes back." Shouted Naruto as the crowd cheered even more, before running to the exit and started scattering all over the place.

"You go too, Akkane." Said Naruto, seeing that Akkane hadn't left Naruto's side (Naruto hasn't moved yet)

"How about you?" asked Akkane.

"I still have to stay for a while, I have to find something first." Said Naruto.

"What is it?"

"Its nothing, you have to go NOW Akkane." Said Naruto in a more commanding tone.

"Ohh come on, you think using that tone will scare me away, I could be pretty stubbon sometimes, I will help you find, whatever it is you are finding." Said Akkane.

"NO YOU Won't!" shouted Naruto.

"Yes I will!" said Akkane as she crossed her arms and looked away from Naruto.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Please" said Akkane with puppy eyes.

Naruto just sigh saying "fine."

"So what is it you are looking for?" asked Akkane.

(Meanwhile)

"Picnic! Picnic! Said a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. He wears a casual white shirt and jeans.

"Can you shut up for a moment, goat face?" asked a girl who has dark grey eyes and black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. She wore a white T Shirt that said "Soccer rules" and wears short pants.

"It is been a while since we went on a picnic isn't it?" Said a girl with short light blonde hair. She had short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. She also wears a red hair clip on the left side of her head. Her eyes are a dark brown color. She wore an orange dress.

"What is this feeling?" mumbled a guy with spiky orange hair, he is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with 15 on it, with tight jeans.

They were all in a Red Van. The old guy was driving, while the young man with orange hair was in the front seat while the two girls were in the back seat.

The driver's name was "Isshin Kurosaki." The boy beside him was none other than "Ichigo Kurasaki" and the two girls behind them were named "Karin Kurasaki and Yuzu Kurasaki" Those two were twins despite their different personalities and appearances. And they are family, with Ichigo been the oldest of the children.

"Come on, Karin." Said Isshin with fake anime tears, turning back to face Karin.

"Hey goat face, watch out!" shouted Ichigo as he saw a bunch of people running, towards their car and they weren't showing any sign of slowing down.

Isshin slammed the brake and fortunately no one got hurt.

All of the people ran past their van and now that Ichigo got a better look at them, he could say that some of them were bleeding. They all wear similar outfits.

"What is with them." Said Isshin looking at the group.

"I don't know." Said Yuzu looking scared.

"I think we should head back." Suggested Ichigo, but to his dismay he heard his father shouting "ON TO PICNIC! I WONDER WHAT DRIVE THEM AWAY! HAHAHAHHA" shouted Isshin.

(With Akkane and Naruto)

1 hour have passed since they started their search and now they were all set and ready.

Naruto had a brown bag pack on his back.

Those two started walking out of the talking and laughing.

"AH, we are finally free!" said Akkane, as she looked around.

"This is the first time I have seen trees, so that is what the sun looks like!" shouted Akkane looking around in excitement.

"This will be amazing." Said Naruto as the two started moving again but came to a halt when Akkane's eyes widen, as she coughed out a lot of blood.

For both her and Naruto everything stopped it was as if the time itself was frozen.

Naruto slowly turns around to see Akkane, his eyes widen even more, his emotions spraying out tears forming in his eyes as he shouted "AKKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" from the top of his voice.

Naruto saw what happened right in front of his very own eyes. Before anyone could react, Orochimaru's hand went right through her stomach, blood coming out at an alarming rate.

Right in front of Naruto's eyes the only person he could call a friend has been killed.

AND CUT!

I am sorry for the short chapter guys, and I just couldn't find a better scene to cut the chapter.

I am sure none of you expected this.

Want to know If she is dead on not? Well then why don't you find out in the next chapter?

It is Review answering time.

First review came from SPark681: Yes SPark, Naruto might get the chance to do that but I don't think that will be happening for a while and thank you for the review.

Second review from avatarlopes: Well, I am sure most of you guys would have figure it out by now. Well, I will give you a BIG HINT and that hint is kitsune. Kitsune isn't an English word by the way. Thanks for reviewing though.

Third review from Guest: I might consider that but I am not really good at writing Harem so I don't know. Thanks for the review, though.

"Fourth review fromt Spark681: umm yeah Naruto will be more protective of Akkane but unfortunately ….. Thanks for the review though.

"Fifth review from Guest: Thanks for the supportive comment that made my day! =)


	4. Rage

**HEY GUYS! I am back with another chapter for the ultimate killing machine. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Rage**

"Hey, what is wrong goatface, you looked troubled." Said Ichigo, but no reply came, "Umm, earth to goat face." Said Ichigo, waving at his father's face to get some reaction.

"Umm, ah what?" asked Isshin as he finally step out of his stupor. "What is wrong? You suddenly stopped driving." Said Ichigo. "HAHaHa did you think I stop driving? I was meditating! HAHAHA!" laughed Isshin, getting a "What?" out of everybody.

"What the hell are you even saying." Mubbled Ichigo. "Was that Orochimaru's spiritual pressure?" thought Isshin.

At that exact moment they all heard someone shouting "AKKANEE!" and a lot of birds flew away from the forest, pinpointing the location of the voice.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" shouted Ichigo, as he felt a massive pressure exerted on his body after the voice.

"OH, No it looks like someone might be in trouble, you three stay here, I will go check!" said Isshin as he rushed out of the van to the forest.

(Meanwhile)

"Akkane! Say something anything." Said Naruto, his right hand holding Akkane's head, his left hand was trying to stop the blood flowing out from Akkane, but no results were yield as there was a massive gaping hole in the stomach. Naruto was crying, a lot.

"Naru *cough blood* to… please don't be *cough blood* sad, Promise me, that….. you would forget me… and live on…..*cough a lot of blood.*" Akkane was interrupted when Naruto shouted "Stop talking, you are surviving." Said Naruto sobbing.

"No.. I won't live …. Naruto… be happy *cough* And know that ….. I love you." The last past was said in a low tone as Akkane's head fell her eyes were still opened but was lifeless.

"Akkane, no NO NO NO! Stay with me Akkane, please don't leave me! NOT AGAIN, NO PLEASE AKKANE PLEASE!" shouted Naruto.

"hehehe, The Uzumakis are such tough cockroaches even with a hole in their stomach, they could still talk." Said an amused Orochimaru!

"OROCHIMARUUUUUUU!" shouted Naruto rage finally consuming him as he was surrounded by a red cloak of energy and wind started blowing everywhere, at the same time blowing away the bag he had with him. "I WILL KILL YOU!" shouted Naruto as he rushed at Orochimaru at extreme speed, it was so fast that even the snake man had problems dodging it.

As Orochimaru sidestepped and Naruto was ahead of Orochimaru, Naruto quickly turned around and gave him a roundhouse kick, Orochimaru guarded it with his right and drew his sword with his right but before Orochimaru could do anything a sharp bone came out of Naruto's foot impaling Orochimaru.

Orochimaru, quickly flash stepped back but Naruto came at him again, shouting "YOU WILL PAY!" as a tail made out of energy formed in Naruto's cloak.

"Heheehe, it looks like Naruto-kun is realizing his potential now." Said Orochimaru.

Naruto hurled his right fist at Orochimaru, but he ducked and attempted to cut Naruto but, Naruto's ribs came out stopping the sword. Before Orochimaru could react, Naruto kicked Orochimaru right in the guts, sending him flying.

"Looks like I will need to use my full power." Said Orochimaru, before tearing apart what looked like a tape form his hand, his spiritual pressure got released with the tape.

"AHHH" shouted Naruto before trying to punch Orochimaru from about as bones came out from his fist.(Kind of like the wolverine) Orochimaru blocked it with his sword. Orochimaru then used his sword to break the bones and started cutting Naruto with extreme speed. Naruto tried to counter but Orochimaru wasn't giving an inch, he then kicked Naruto before disappearing and reappearing on top of Naruto, and shouting "Eat away the seal Manda." As his sword turned in to a purple snake and wraping around Naruto, "As much as I enjoy this fight I gotta go." Said Orochimaru before saying "Seal away." Before Naruto's cloak disappeared, and he was rendered unconscious.

"After all, I won't be able to beat three captain class shinigami." Finished Orochimaru as he landed.

Right after then, Isshin appeared, on the battle field, already in his shinigami form, staring right at Orochimar with hate filled eyes. Soon after two people arrived.

One was a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath

Another was a slender and well-endowed woman of average height. She has dark skin, golden irises, and black hair, her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. She wore an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes,

"Well, Well looks like we got a snake to kill." Said the guy with pale blond hair.

"I don't think that is necessary Kisuske Urahara, and I am surprised you are already in your human form Yourichi Shihoin. Hehehe, I am flattered that you take me this seriously." Laughed Orochimaru.

"Why wouldn't we." Said Isshin as he unsheathe his zampaktou. "As much as I would like to hang out and play, I have some place I need to be." Said Orochimaru as he tuned his back.

"And would that have anything to do with Souske Aizen?" asked Urahara.

"As always, you are a sharp one." Said Orochimaru as the sky was torn opened reveling darkness, and Orochimaru disappeared went right in, before closing.

"It looks like we have two Uzumakis here." Said Urahara as he looked at the two children, "one is dead and one is alive." He added. "And how could you be so sure that they are Uzumakis?" asked Isshin. "Oh come on, one of them has red hair and looked much like an Uzumaki and the another looks just like our old pal." Said Urahara looking at Naruto.

"Minato.." mumbled Isshin in shock.

"Wait, when did they had a child?" asked Yoruichi

"No idea, but as per Uzumaki ability, that is going to happen isn't it?" asked Urahara.

"What do you mean?" asked Isshin.

"Ohh you mean, that?" asked Yoruichi as Urahara nodded, then it struck Isshin as he made an O face.

"who is going to take care of the alive one? He seems to have some special powers, so I wonder if I could do some research in him." Said Urahara. "NO, YOU are not TAKING the boy! I am, and I won't let my best friend's kid be experimented on! He probably had enough when he was with Orochimaru." Said Isshin, which surprised both of the shinigami as they hadn't seen their friend this rile up before.

"OK, as you wish." Said Urahara.

"And, Isshin, you might want to change back, soon I think your son is coming after you." Said Yoruichi before she wave good bye and flashed out.

"Untill next time my good friend." Greeted Urahara, giving a goofy smile before disappearing as well.

Isshin just sigh as he, went for his Gigai, which he had no idea, where it is, he just left it somewhere in the forest when he heard the word Orochimaru. Well, just hope Ichigo didn't see it.

(After a while)

"Damn! Where is goat face." Said Ichigo, as he looked around for his father in the forest, then he heard the goofy voice shouting "ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" as if on reflexes Ichigo went into a fighting stance.

But Ichigo was surprised to see that his father, Ishhin was carrying a boy, almost no older than 10 years old, while running a hundred mile per hour.

"HELPPP!" shouted Isshin as he gently dropped the boy infront of Ichigo. "What happened?" asked Ichigo, shocked to see a near dead body.

"He is just lying around in the forest like this, help get a doctor!" shouted Isshin, "IDIOT, You are the doctor!" shouted Ichigo back at his father.

"Oh right, I forgot." Said Isshin sheepishly before turning serious, "Ichigo take off your shirt, he is bleeding too much." Said Isshin.

"Why me, how about yours, and why not use bandages?" asked Ichigo but nevertheless taking off his shirt.

"My shirt is too wet with sweat so it won't be good for the patient." Said Isshin as he tightly tied Ichigo's shirt on Naruto's body, before saying "There, that should slow the bleeding, now Ichigo to the van, we can't waste much time, and while you are at it, phone Karin and Yuzu for first aid!" shouted Isshin as he carry Naruto, bridal style before running to the van.

 **AND CUT**

 **I hope you are not mad at me for what happened to Akkane, and this will be the end of the Orochimaru's arc for this series. And Yes, this is all happening before Ichigo met Rukia.**

 **Review answering time once more.**

 **First review from the grate fraxures: Thank you for the comment, well it is very sad.**

 **The second review from the awesome Spark681: Well, sorry once again, and thanks for the review.**

 **The last review from the one and only gularadato: Thanks you =)**

 **Well, that is it for now, and I am signing out!**


	5. Emergency treatment

Hey guys, I am back and I don't have anything special to say other than the fact that I won't be uploading as fast as I am right now because I am going to go to Singapore on Friday and I won't really be as free to write fanfics. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter =)

Chapter 5: Emergency treatment

(In the Van)

"Hey goat face, he is not getting any better, we can't stop his bleeding! Hurry Up!" said Karin, who is trying to stop Naruto's bleeding by pressing on the wounds but it is not working.

"Hurry up, at this rate, he might actually die!" shouted Ichigo, from the back of the van.

"I am driving as fast as I can, damn it, if you are so inpatient then why don't you drive yourself!" Isshin snapped back.

"Because I am still 14!" shouted Ichigo.

"Hey, stop fighting you guys this is serious!" shouted Karin, at the bickering boys.

"I think he is saying something." Said Yuzu, taking a closer look at the blond's mouth, while trying to help Karin.

Naruto voice started becoming louder with every word he mumbled.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry Akkane, it is all my fault." Mumbled Naruto as the younger Kurosakis started looking at him with curiosity.

How can a young boy who is probably younger than all of them has enough strength to live on with all these wounds let alone talk while been unconscious. Now that they think about it how could he receive this much injury in the first place.

"Hey Goat face, he is saying something." Shouted Ichigo.

"I can hear it Ichigo, but for now can you phone my fellow doctors so we can treat him at home." Said Isshin giving Ichigo the phone.

"Isn't it just safer to bring him to a hospital?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, but with his conditions, he isn't going to survive all the way to the hospital, since our house is the closest thing we have now it is better to treat him there. Besides, you know how much traffic there is at this time of the day?" asked/ said Isshin.

"Fine" was Ichigo's answer before phoning, some of the doctors that worked or used to work with Isshin.

"Tell them, he is my relative." Shouted Isshin.

Ichigo wanted to ask why but ignore it for the time been, he know when to or not to ask a question.

(After about an hour)

They finally arrived at the Kurosaki's house and Naruto was getting worse by the minute. As they near the house they could see doctors waiting for Isshin, to arrive.

"Ichigo, get that boy out of the van and in my bedroom ASAP!" shouted Isshin as he parked the van in front of the house, before rushing out of the van, and was soon followed by Ichigo, carrying Naruto, piggyback and soon followed Karin and Yuzu. There was quite a big crowd surrounding them right now.

All the doctors and Isshin rushed to Isshin's bedroom, the doctors carrying the necessary applications, which wasn't much.

As they enter the room, Ichigo put the boy down and the doctors started inspecting him. "Isshin, what is the boy's blood type? He needs emergency blood now." Shouted a doctor.

"O" Isshin blurted out. It made sense, both Minato and Kushina's blood type were "O" so Naruto must have the same blood type as well.

"I am also blood type O, prepare for an IBT right now." Shouted Isshin as the other doctors took out needles and doctors stuff out of their back.

(After the emergency situation passed)

"Are you sure, you don't want to bring him to a hospital?" asked one of the doctors.

"It is ok, he will be fine in my house." Said Isshin, looking exhausted after about 3 hours of emergency treatment.

"Well, if you say so, if anything happens don't hesitate to call us anytime ok, buddy." Said another doctor.

"Sure and thanks." Said Isshin and after doing their final good byes Naruto was left with the Kurosakis.

"How the hell did you know that his blood type was O?" asked Ichigo, narrowing his eyes, at his father.

"I will tell you later, but now is not the time." Said Isshin before leaving for his bedroom.

Ichigo really wanted to protest but dropped the matter.

After a while, Isshin came out of his bedroom, carrying a bandaged Naruto. "Hey, Ichigo why don't you bring him to you bedroom and place him in your bed?" asked Isshin. "Why not yours?" was Ichigo's reply but surprisingly Isshin didn't answered and just went back in.

"Now that I think about it, he seems sad for some reason." Thought Ichigo before just shrugging and putting the blond boy in to his bed, while he slept on the floor.

(With Isshin)

"Fuck you Orochimaru, next time I see you I am going to peel your skin off like the snake you are. Even with all the things you could do the boy, you just had to sealed it within him, didn't you!" Isshin almost shouted out of frustration, fortunately for him no one heard him.

(With Karin and Yuzu)

"Hey, Karin do how do you think the boy will react when he, wakes up?" asked Yuzu to her twin. "I have no idea but I don't think it will be pretty, he had been apologizing to someone even while he was unconscious, I don't know but he kind of reminded me of Ichigo in a way, after we lost our mother." Said Karin. "Hmm, you are right."

(With Ichigo)

"Today is going to be a long night." Thought Ichigo as he laid on his back.

(After about 2 hours)

Ichigo was brutally awaken when he heard some crashing noise from near his bed, before a voice followed up shouting "Damn You! OROCHIMARU!"

Ichigo looked to see a very angered figure trashing everything around.

"Hey stop that!" Ichigo moved to restrain the boy but was taken aback by how strong the boy was, before the boy punched Ichigo in the face sending him flying into the door, and even knocking down the door itself. Ichigo screamed before rubbing his nose saying "I think my nose is broken!"

"HEY WAIT!" Ichigo shouted before the whiskered boy jumped out of the window, before running off in a random direction with extreme speed.

"Ichigo, what happened?" shouted Karin as she and Yuzu got out of their room, followed by Isshin.

"The boy, he jumped off the window after punching me through the door!" shouted Ichigo, He could see that Isshin was upset about something.

"We got to follow him!" shouted Isshin, before going out, he could see a trail of blood and some ripped off bandages.

"You three stay there!" shouted Isshin before getting to the van and was about to close door, but Ichigo's hand stopped him. "I am following as well!" said Ichigo.

"Get in quickly!" Isshin said before sighing.

They followed the trail of blood that Naruto left behind, until they saw a body lying on the street, a few passerby are shooting curious glances at the boy, but no one dare to do anything as the boy was shouting "I will kill you!" over and over again. He was coughing out blood as he shout.

"HEY!" shouted Ichigo and Isshin before quickly going to Naruto's side. "Hey, boy are you OK?" asked Isshin as he lifted the boy's head, Ichigo been right beside him.

Naruto grabbed Isshin by the collar, the Kurosakis could see that the boy was utterly broken, his figure was simply pathetic, he was crying and his wounds started opening up again, on top of that he was coughing a lot of blood. "WHERE IS *cough out blood* AKKANE! TELL ME SHE IS ALIVE PLEASE, SAVE HER SHE IS SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST *cough out blood* IT IS ALL MY FAULT THAT SHE WAS KILLED, SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING SO PLEASE GO SAFE HER I WILL DIE FOR IT IF I HAVE TO! *cough out blood* please you got to … save her." Shouted Naruto but the last part was in a soft voice, it looked as if he lost his voice. For the first time Ichigo saw it, clearly Naruto's eyes, they were cold, broken and lonely, it was almost like when he lost his mother, but he could tell that this boy had suffered even more than him. After saying that Naruto lost consciousness once more.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hey, guys I know that this chapter wasn't the most interesting one but I just wanted to write it anyways. SO WITH THAT PEACE OUT!


	6. Welcome to the Kurosaki family

**Hey everyone, I am really sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I just wasn't in a mood to write. But I am finally back for more. And thank you for all of the supports that you gave me in the previous chapter. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: Welcome to the Kurosaki family.**

"My head hurts, where am I?" thought Naruto as he woke up, slowly he could feel something comfortable underneath him. It was so soft and warm, unlike the hard, cold floor that he used to sleep in.

Naruto looked around his surrounding and saw that he was in some kind of room, it has a closet, a window, and a single bed. He saw a person sleeping right underneath the bed. Naruto then remembered, he remembered trying to escape with Akkane then, everything else was blank from then on. It was fuzzy but when he thought about it he felt sad, his heart ache.

Naruto tried to get out of the bed he was in but found his body refusing to do so. His body was bandaged and he only had his pants on. He felt as if he was ran over by the large snake that he saw, in the lair. He only saw the snake once but he could easily tell that it was nearly a hundred times bigger than he is. Then Naruto heard someone, talking.

"It was strange wasn't it?" asked the person. He paused for a while before talking again.

"Yeah, but I don't think he will be waking up for the next few days, anyways I really got to go, call you later." Said the voice.

Naruto once again tried to get off of the bed but this time he succeeded, he slowly lay his left foot on the floor follow by his right foot, he tried to stand up but found that his legs were shaking. Not giving in to the feeling Naruto quietly went past the person who was sleeping and went to the door, until he was stopped by a voice that said "Where are you going?"

The voice belonged to the boy that was sleeping on the floor. He now looked wide awake. Naruto didn't respond and just glare at the boy.

"Look kid, you are not well enough to go around yet, so why don't you just lay back down?" asked the orange haired boy nicely. "Where am I?" Naruto asked slowly. "You mean you don't remember?" asked Ichigo.

"No, I remember escaping from that fucking snake but I just don't remember anything else." Said Naruto spitting out the word "snake" like it was poisonous. While Ichigo just wince at the boy's choice of words. And Ichigo wasn't the one to let this slide. He didn't like to hear someone swear especially a kid swearing.

"Hey you can't swear like that you know." Said Ichigo but the boy didn't even answer.

"What is your name?" asked Ichigo trying to change the subject as quickly as it came.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Replied Naruto.

"Ok, so where do you live? Do we have to call your parents?" Ichigo asked, but he got an answer he wasn't expecting.

"What is that?" asked Naruto dead serious. "What?" Shocked Ichigo. "Your parents, you know like your father and mother." "What are those?" asked Naruto, it is true Naruto had never heard the word parents before, since he was old enough to know thing, he only knew that he was with Orochimaru.

"You know someone who give birth to you." Said Ichigo while thinking "did he hit his head or something."

Naruto just gave Ichigo a confused look. "This kid seriously don't know what parents are." Thought Ichigo.

"How about your home?" asked Ichigo.

"If you mean my cell, then I escaped from there." Said Naruto, who was thinking "Where are my stuffs? And where is Akkane."

"Cell?" Ichigo repeated the word and was thinking what a weird day. I must be dreaming.

"Have you seen a Red Haired girl? Her name is Akkane." Asked Naruto.

"Akkane? That is the name he has been repeating over and over again. What should I do? I can't tell him that she died, he doesn't seem to remember anything." Ichigo thought.

Then Naruto had memories flashing back, it was as if someone destroyed a dam of memories. He hold his head at the memories that was coming back. It was terrifying, he saw himself talking with Akkane until. "OROCHIMARU! YOU DAMN SNAKE!" Naruto shouted in range as he prepared to jump out of the window to find Orochimaru but his body didn't respond, instead he fall over.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted and tried to help Naruto up but Naruto didn't accept it, he kept struggling with all his strength which was impressive for an injured kid.

Isshin hearing Naruto's shouts, quickly ran in to see that Naruto is now struggling against Ichigo's grip.

"Hey, kid you are in no condition to move around." Shouted Isshin, Naruto saw realized this man. "WHERE IS AKKANE! TAKE ME TO HER NOW!" shouted Naruto he unconsciously released a lot of his spiritual pressure that it almost sofficate every people in the house.

"What… is this?" shocked Karin as she was down trying to catch a breath in front of the kitchen.

"Can't… breath." Mumbled Yuzu as she was catching some breath.

Ichigo immediately let go of Naruto and was the one most affected by it. He was lying flat on the ground. And couldn't even speak. Isshin was wincing but that was it.

"Calm down, I will take you to her." Said Isshin trying to calm the raged kid.

This make Naruto calm down just enough for the people to breath.

"Come with me, Ichigo you too." Said Isshin as he led Naruto to the van. Ichigo just followed along not even daring to say a word. Ichigo really wanted to ask why but he couldn't bring himself to. Karin and Yuzu were utterly stunned.

Naruto was suspicious but followed along anyways.

(After an hour of driving)

"We are here, and kid, you won't like what you see." Said Isshin as he stepped out of the van.

Naruto quietly followed behind, and what Naruto saw would hunt him for the rest of his life. "Akkane." Naruto said quietly as he approached the corpse of his only friend. Surprisingly the body was totally fine, other than a hole that want through her stomach. There was no smell, or any sign of the body been dead, in fact she looked like she was sleeping. "I am sorry, I couldn't protect you." Said Naruto as he fell on his knees in front of Akkane. "I am sorry, if I hadn't been stayed back, if I hadn't tell you it was OK to stay with me, this wouldn't have happened." Naruto took a closer look, at his dead friend, remembering what she said to him in the last those words, those three words "I love you." Naruto repeated those short but the most meaningful phrase to her, as he sobbed beside her quietly. Akkane was like an older sister to him. She was 3 years older than Naruto and not to mention they were both Uzumakis.

"I am sorry, and I promise you I will kill Orochimaru, if that is the last thing I do." Naruto hissed.

Ichigo was confused, more than confused but he was also sad, this reminded him of him and his mother when she died, Ichigo sobbed like that beside his mother for hours. "I can't imagine how said he is feeling right now. As far as I know he doesn't even have any family, she is probably the only one he had." Thought Ichigo as he watched from a far. Meanwhile Isshin was in the van was fuming. "I promise you Orochimaru, the next time I see you I will rip your skin off."

Naruto stayed there for a long time, minutes turned in to hours, at this point and both Ichigo and Ishin were in the van, waiting in silence. "Hey dad, I have something to say to you." Isshin now had his full attention to Ichigo. Ichigo never calls him Dad and if he does, he is either sad or the situation is really serious. "What is it, son?" "Why did you told me to follow me here?" Ichigo asked his father out of curiosity. "To show you how life is. I wanted to show you that there are people who are suffering just as much or even more than you." Said Isshin bluntly. "What does that mean?" "You still haven't gotten over your mother's death have you?" asked Isshin, while Ichigo just looked surprised. But nodded eventually.

"I just wanted to tell you to get over it. Look at this." Said Isshin as he gave Ichigo a paper from, what looked like a brown bag. Ichigo started reading it out loud.

"Test subject number 348

Objective: Conduct experiments, for advanced warriors, mutation and cell implementation.

Period: From the day test subject 348 was born to the day he dies.

Tests: Success

Known family: Uzumaki Akkane.

Current Age: 10

Cell: 4B 153

Blood Type: O

Name: Uzumaki Naruto….." The rest of the paper was tore off.

"That means.." Ichigo said with a shocked expression.

"Probably some scientist trying to conduct some crazy experiments on infants. Naruto was one of them." Said Isshin, while Ichigo was getting really angry. "THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Ichigo literally shouted.

"Ichigo, I want to adopt him." Isshin said, this surprised Ichigo completely. "You want to adopt him?" Ichigo asked he didn't have anything against the idea but it just sounded weird. "I guess we could, I mean he has nowhere to go, but do you think he will agree?" "I don't know, but Ichigo I want you to promise me not to tell Karin and Yuzu about Naruto's past." Said Isshin. Ichigo wanted to ask a question but decided against it. He has a strange feeling that things are about to get weird now.

After everything was over Isshin went over to Naruto to have a private talk with him.

(1 year later, many things had happened in Naruto's life)

"Naruto, Ichigo, brakefast is ready!" shouted a voice from the kitchen.

"Hey Yuzu thanks for the food." Said Ichigo as he sat down, after that a boy who looked like he was about Ichigo's age came out. He had long Sunkist hair that he kept in a ponytail. The boy wore an orange jumpsuit that had black stripe in the sides that goes all the way down to his legs. Naruto now stand a whopping 5-11 "Geez Naruto, I can't belive how much biggrt you got." Said Isshin as he got out of his room. Naruto just gave Isshin a "you know why" look.

Naruto what Ishinn said to him all those years ago. (Start of Small tiny winy flashback) "Now I am going to teach you about your kind, the Quincy Uzumaki. ….. once a boy Uzumaki reach the age of 10 their body are going to start developing at an alarming rate. And you growth would slow down after a year or so. And Once a female Uzumaki reach the age of 14 she will also start growing but not as fast as the boys. She will grow in the rate until she reached 16….." (End of small tiny winy flashback)

"Yeah, man you are growing a lot." Said Ichigo but Naruto just ignored him, just like usual. Thn Isshin Kurasaki said something no one expected "Naruto Korusaki, I have enroll you into a high school."  
Naruto almost choke on the food he was eating, everyone else shared Naruto's espression. They were all surprised. Naruto gave Isshin a "What is the meaning of this look." Yeah, over the year Naruto had learned how to communicate with Isshin just by looking at him.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hey everyone, I just want to apologize if this chapter seems kind of rush. Anyways I hope all of you enjoy this chapter ;P


End file.
